shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Swan
The "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Swan" (translated to Bird Bird fruit, Model: Swan) is a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a full swan or a swan hybrid (which includes partial transformations with practice). Appearance Fruit resembles a palm sized, bright-green tomato covered in swirls. It has a slightly curved, pointy, stem.The inside of the fruit is blood red with it's juice resembling blood. Strengths Like most Zoans, this Devil Fruits grants the user a normal form (usually human or original species of user), a hybrid form, and a full beast form. User gains enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and close combat skills; traits shared by all Zoan users. Like swans and many other migrating birds, user is given an enhanced sense of direction. Swans also have small teeth they use for fishing. When transformed the user have small hooked teeth useful for biting and holding on to things. 'Full Beast Form- '''In this form, the user becomes a large white swan, reaching a height up to 6.5 feet (2 meters) and a wingspan of 10 feet (3 meters). The user gains the ability of flight along with the enhanced strength, speed, and endurance. The user can carry a maximum of up to 200 pounds during flight in this form (2 average children or one average adult). The maximum speed (without any excess weight) in this form during flight is about 60 m.p.h. (about 100 km/h). The beak can also be used for stabbing attacks (though not very effective). '''Hybrid Form-' In this form, the users neck lengthens about 2-3 inches, arms become slightly elongated with large feathers sprouting from the outside of the arm (forming pseudo-wings), legs become that of a birds and feet are slightly webbed and clawed, arms become bird claws, mouth becomes the beak of a swan, and outside features become swan-like. User is approximately 6.5-feet tall in this form (7-feet with the neck fully transformed and extended). In this form, users attack speed is greatly enhanced (kicks, punches, etc.). Running speed is greatly increased, reaching a ground speed of up to 60 m.p.h. (100 km/h, similar to max flight speed in full beast form, though this form can't fly). Weaknesses Since the arms of the user have become wings, hand to hand combat is unrealistic, instead the powerful legs are used as substitute. The neck of the user is extended, long, and exposed. This feature is easily exploitable as the windpipe can be damaged by blunt attacks and can easily be cut (unless neck muscles are specifically trained). Though endurance is increased, the bones of the user in this form are hollow and therefore easy to damage with high impact attacks. The user's feathers are white and easily spotted, making espionage, assassination, or hiding difficult. Aside from these weaknesses, user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The user is given high-speed and strength in hybrid form. Utilizing them for fast attacks and combos. The pseudo-wings along the arm can be used as shields when imbued with Armament Haki or the Rokushiki technique "tekkai". If pseudo-wings are hardened by either of these techniques, they can be used as blades in combat. Claws on hands and legs are also useful for grasping and scratching. In full beast mode, the arms are transformed into wings, so attacks using the arms are no longer a viable option. The legs become a more useful weapon since they are stronger than usual in this form and can kick rapidly while in flight (techniques such as the Rokushiki "Rankyaku"). The beak can also be used for stabbing attacks since the neck muscles are also strengthened slightly (still vulnerable to cutting and blunt attacks). These pecks can be strengthened by Armament Haki or the Rokushiki technique "Shigan". Through much practice and mastery of this fruit's abilities, the user can utilize partial transformation, such as changing their arms into wings while remaining human. Trivia - Though the feet are webbed and swans are often found on water, this devil fruit power makes pools of water a weakness to the user. - This power is similar to the curse in the story of the "Swan Princess" Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit